Starmyu and Boueibu: Inter-school festival
by SternenDisaster
Summary: Inter-school festival between Starmyu and Boueibu.


Starmyu and Boueibu: Inter-school festival

"An inter-school festival?"

"Yes, between Binan High and the Ayanagi Academy."

"The Ayanagi Academy?!"

"Yes."

Kinshiro looked surprised at Arima. How did he even get the permission? He decided to ask his question.

"Ah, about that… I asked my cousin Inumine Seishirou, if he could ask the council there."

"Your cousin goes to the Ayanagi Academy?"

The vice-president nodded, "He does."

"I see, may I ask why you want to have an inter-school festival?"

"…Ask Akoya."

Startled the president looked to the pink-haired beauty.

"…Ask Yumoto-kun."

Now irritated the president looked at the first-year, who sat besides Akoya and ate cookies.

"Yumoto?"

"Hm?"

"Inter-school festival."

Yumoto stopped eating and looked at Kinshiro.

"Ah! Wombat said that would help us to spread love!"

Kinshiro blinked, "To… _Spread love_?" He looked at the other three and they all nodded.

"Binan High? Never heard." Ugawa looked disinterested away.

"That's the school to where my cousin goes!"

"That probably doesn't help them, because they don't know your cousin."

Team Hiragi turned around to see Team Ootori. Nayuki was the one who spoke.

"You said Binan High, right? Isn't that the school where monsters and cosplayer where seen," Kuga asked.

"Right… I too heard of that."

"Now where you mention it…"

"A festival with such a school… Are you sure?"

"I am! I already got the permission from the Kao Council and the principal!" Inumine shouted happily.

 _"What?!"_

After some weeks, the festival finally arrived. It took place in the Ayanagi Academy, because some of the students wanted to make a little performance and the academy was equipped with all they needed. Students from the academy and the high school talked with each other and made some friends. _Or some enemies._

Currently our eight high school students walked around. Wombat was in Yumoto arms, trying to run away. They all followed Arima, who wanted to see his cousin. He wanted to introduce them to each other. A little time later they saw ten students standing before them. The ten boys looked at them. It was silent until a boy with short green hair and orange eyes grinned and jumped at Arima and hugged him.

"Ibu-chan~"

Ibushi smiled at him and hugged back, "Good to see you too, Inu-kun."

The other blinked at them. This surprised them a bit. Yumoto whispered to Akoya, "The look like father and mother." The pink-haired just nodded. Kinshiro coughed a bit and looked at the hugging boys.

"Ah, sorry Inu-kun. It seems like we should stop hugging and introduce each other, okay?"

"Right? Introducing!" Inumine jumped excited of Arima.

"Oh! Can I begin Ibu-chan-senpai?" Yumoto looked with sparkling eyes at hi. Arima nodded, "Sure."

Happily Yumoto turned to the Ayanagi students and smiled brightly, "I'm Hakone Yumoto, nice to meet you! Ah! And this is Wombat!" He stretched his arms  
out and showed them the pink Wombat. The ten looked shocked at the Wombat.

"A pink…," Kuga began.

"…Living Wombat," Nayuki finished.

"How outrageous! Naturally I'm a living being."

"It spoke!" All, with the exception of the Binan High students, screamed.

"Oh god it spoke!" Hoshitani shouted.

"Is this possible?" Tsukigami asked.

"It shouldn't" Tengenji answered.

"Well, it's pink." Kuga said.

"Don't treat me like an object!"

"It spoke again!" Ugawa screamed.

 **Meanwhile our eight students too panicked.**

"What should we do?" Atsushi asked.

"Wombat, why did you speak?!" Ryuu was mad like hell just ten time worse.

"Is it really that bad?" Yumoto asked.

"It is Yumoto-kun." Akoya answered.

"Calm down." Arima spoke.

"Calm down my ass." En mumbled.

"Well, I could always try." Arima answered.

"Oh god Arima, this isn't the time for something like…" Kinshiro blushed.

"It's a joke you know."

"Eh a joke? What joke?" The first-year looked Ibushi.

Ibushi panicked a bit. "Well…"

"You don't want to know." Io said.

"Eh wh-"

"What is going on here?"

 _All eighteen boys turned around to see…_

"…The Kao Council!" The Ayanahi students said in unison.

"Well, we hear," Hiragi spoke.

"T-the wombat spoke," Nayuki mumbled.

"The wombat?" Sazanami asked.

"I'm not a fucking wombat!"

The three looked at the wombat. Yuzuriha eyes widened, "Did… He just speak? How is this possible?" Now all starred at the Binan students.

"…"

"…Ehm…"

"It's a toy!"

All looked surprised at Yumoto. "It's a toy for children from Europe!"

"A toy… For children?" Hiragi spoke.

"I see."

"That explains it."

"Okay."

"But for children," Yuzuriha began,"I remember it cursed. And it screams the whole time."

"It's a dumb toy." Yumoto pouted well-played.

After the whole wombat thing, they introduced to each other and currently are talking with each other. Making friends and making enemies… _More Enemies._

"Ako-chan-senpai, you do have the same hair style as Yuzuriha-senpai!"

"Now who you mention it." Ibushi agreed.

"I agree with them~" Inumine sang.

The pink-haired looked at the mint-haired and snorted, "My hair is more beautiful than yours." With that he walked away. "Did I say something wrong?" Yumoto asked. "No, you didn't," Ibushi answered and patted his head. Inumine's eyes sparkled at that and he chuckled mischievous. "Inumine-kun?" Yuzuhira looked worried at him. "He loves Hakone-kun! I need to pair them up!"

"You're wrong! Gero-kun loves Hakone-kun more," Ugawa spoke. Both glared at each other. "We're going to ask Hakone-kun, which one he likes more agreed?" Inumine nodded. Both turned around and shouted, "Hakone-kun!"

 _To see that he walked away._

"Yumoto-kun wants to meet the others." Ibushi revealed to them.

"…"

"…"

En and Kuga glared at each other. "Ehm…," Atsushi and Nayuki said simultaneously.

"I'm Yufuin En, you?"

"Kuga Shuu."

And glared more.

Akatsuki sweatdropped, "Is there at least one normal human? Why do they even glare at each other?"

Suddenly both smiled.

"Want to eat something?" En asked nicely.

"Sure." Kuga smiled.

"Let's go Atsushi/Nayuki."

The four walked away leaving a dumbfounded Akatsuki, "What just happened?"

"They befriended, Kjo-chan." Ootori answered as he and Hoshitani walked to him.

"Don't call me Kyo-chan!"

"I'm Hiragi Tsubasa."

"Kusatsu Kinshiro."

Both sat at an table and looked each other. "I'm the president of the Kao Council, my fellow are the mint-haired beauty addict, Yuzuriha-kun, and the calm boy, Sazanami-kun."

"I see. Mine are the pink-haired beauty-addict, Gero-kun, and the one that looks like he smokes weed everyday, Arima-kun." Both smirked and trash-talked their friends. After all they too need to let their pressure out.

"Whoa, look Io! There is cake!"

"Don't. You will need to spend money. Don't waste it."

"But…"

"Ryuu, look they cake anyway dos not taste good. See there? It's a bit burnt."

Someone coughed and they turned around to see Tengenji and Tsukigami. "We did make the cake and it's delicious."

"It looks poor made. Do you want to poison someone?" Io spoke.

Tengenji snorted, "Yes, you."

"Io don't be mean. They did their best. Look I will try the cake."

"Ryuu, don-"

"Oh my god! I-it tastes bad… I think I'm dying… Sorry Io."

"Ryuu don't die."

Let's just say Tsukigami and Tengenji did something whole different than baking.

"Idiots." Sawatari and Toraishi agreed. Tasumi just smiled worried, "I hope Zaou-kun is okay."

"Hakone-kun! You love Arima-kun/Gero-kun, right?!"

"I love…"

Ugawa and Inumine looked hopefully at him.

"I love all my friends! They're so nice!"

"Tsk," Ugawa walked annoyed away. he hunted and stalked the boy for two hours and that's the answer? How dumb! In the meantime Inumine beamed, "You too?"

"Yes!"

"They always there, when you need them, right?"

"Agreed!"

"Well and because of this I love winter."

"Agreed."

Atsushi looked at them and then at Nayuki, "They get along. I wonder why?"

"Me too."

"Nayuki-kun!"

Both watched to the side to see Yumoto and Inumine running to them.

"Is something?"

"I heard from Hoshitani-kun, that you know how to make Shumai!"

"I do, why?"

"Let's make together some Shumai. Though not today."

"I see, okay. Shumai…Hm… With peas."

"With peas? The little round balls?" Yumoto asked.

"Yes, peas."

"Ew…Peas are nasty. Save me Inu-chan!"

"I will! Wait for me Yumo-chan!"

"What… Was this?" a dumbfounded Atsushi asked.

Now was the time where some Ayanagi students made a performance. The eight Binan High students watched them and had the same thought.

"They look gay."

"His ass is hot."

All looked to the side to see wombat standing there.

"We don't know him."

"Let's get away! Fast!"

"Okay!"

 **Omake ( Boueibu)**

"Ne, Yumoto… Why did you say wombat was a toy? Normally you would say the truth." Ryuu questioned.

"You all looked so worried… I don't want to see you worried!"

All starred at him.

"And why did you call him dumb?" Atsushi asked.

"Because he is. He just let's me cuddle him one time per day and then he is always like "love making", as if he assumes we would fuck with some monsters."

"What the fuck, Yumoto?!" En said what all thought.

"I something, senpai?"

 **Omake (Starmyu)**

"Shumai with peas… Shumai with peas…" Nayuki smiled creepily at Kuga.

Tengenji hide himself behind Tsukigami, "He scares me."

Suddenly Nayuki chuckled, "Yumoto-kun will eat Shumai with peas!"


End file.
